Star Wars Resistance
Star Wars Resistance is an animated adventure series from Lucasfilm. It debuted on October 7, 2018 on Disney Channel. Synopsis Set about six months before The Force Awakens, Star Wars Resistance tells the story of Kazuda Xiono, a young pilot recruited by the Resistance and tasked with a top secret mission to spy on the growing threat of the First Order. Development During the production of the third season of Star Wars Rebels, scripts for Star Wars Resistance were produced. On February 22, 2018, Lucasfilm registered a slew of new trademarks under the title Star Wars Resistance, prompting speculation of a new project, which would most likely culminate as an animated television series set during the cold war. On April 26, 2018, StarWars.com announced that production had begun on Star Wars Resistance. On August 17, 2018, a first look trailer for Star Wars Resistance ''was released alongside a press release on StarWars.com. Release On October 7, 2018, the first four episodes of ''Star Wars Resistance were released on Disney Now, prior to the first episode's premiere on the Disney Channel on the same day. The series went on mid-season break after the release of "Station Theta Black" on December 9, 2018. During the mid-season break, twelve shorts were released weekly in trios from December 10, 2018 to December 31, 2018. Additionally, Season 2 of Star Wars Resistance was confirmed for release in the fall of 2019. The series returned with the release of "Bibo" on January 13, 2019. Gallery Season 1 Videos First Look Trailer Meet Team Fireball The Aces Extended Sneak Peek Sneak Peek – Kaz Meets His Match An Idea – "The Triple Dark" Preview Nice Bikes – "Fuel for the Fire" Preview Doza's Secret – "The High Tower" Preview Brat Bounty – "The Children from Tehar" Preview Distress Call – "Signal from Sector Six" Preview Tam's Story – "Synara's Score" Preview Legendary Competition – "The Platform Classic" Preview Are You a Spy? – "Secrets and Holograms" Preview The First Order is Here – "Station Theta Black" Preview Season 1 – Mid-Season Trailer Pay Attention – "Dangerous Business" Preview Something Precious – "The Doza Dilemma" Preview The Colossus is My Platform – "The First Order Occupation" Preview Promotional Tam, Neeku, BB-8, Kaz & Torra promo.jpg Season 1.jpg Bo, Freya, Torra, Hype & Griff.jpg Poe profile.jpg BB-8 profile.jpg Kaz profile.jpg Tam profile.jpg Yeager profile.jpg Neeku profile.jpg Bucket profile.jpg Kaz Xiono info card.jpg Neeku Vozo info card.jpg Tam Ryvora info card.jpg BB-8 info card.jpg Poe Dameron info card.jpg Bucket info card.jpg Jarek Yeager info card.jpg Yeager, Poe, Kaz, Neeku, Tam, Bucket & BB-8 promo.jpg Phasma, Vonreg & stormtroopers promo.jpg Phasma & stormtroopers promo.jpg Phasma promo.jpg Stormtrooper promo.jpg BB-8, R4-D77 & astromechs promo.jpg Torra, Freya, Hype, Bo & Griff promo.jpg Poe, Neeku, Kaz, Yeager & Tam promo.jpg Screenshots S1 E1 Kaz.jpg S1 E1 The Recruit.jpg S1 E1 Torra.jpg S1 E1 Orka.jpg S1 E1 Flix & Orka.jpg S1 E1 Hype, Griff, Freya, Bo & Torra.jpg S1 E1 Hype & R4-D77.jpg S1 E1 Narb, Neeku, Yeager, Yani, Tam & Nod.jpg S1 E1 Kaz (2).jpg S1 E3 Kaz & BB-8.jpg S1 E3 Yeager, Tam, Bucket, Neeku, Kaz & BB-8.jpg S1 E3 Yeager, Tam & Neeku.jpg S1 E3 Grevel, Nod, Narb & gorgs.jpg S1 E3 Torra.jpg S1 E3 Hype, Freya, Bo & Torra.jpg S1 E4 Yellow Ace, Red Ace, Green Ace & Blue Ace.jpg S1 E4 Blue Ace & Red Ace.jpg S1 E4 BB-8 & Bucket.jpg S1 E4 Tam, Neeku, Kaz & BB-8.jpg S1 E4 Kaz & Rucklin.jpg S1 E5 BB-8, Tam, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E5 Hype.jpg S1 E6 Pyre, Phasma, Chelidae & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E6 Orthog, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E6 Upsilon-class command shuttle.jpg S1 E6 Neeku, Kaz, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E6 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E7 Poe & Kaz.jpg S1 E7 Kaz & BB-8.jpg S1 E8 Orka & Flix.jpg S1 E8 Yeager & Doza.jpg S1 E9 BB-8, Tam, Yeager, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E10 BB-8, Buggles, Torra & Kaz.jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtrooper (2).jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E12 Yellow Ace, Green Ace, Red Ace, Blue Ace & Black Ace.jpg S1 E12 Bibo, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E12 Freya & Torra.jpg S1 E13 Bitey & BB-8.jpg S1 E13 Teroj & BB-8.jpg S1 E13 Teroj & Pyre.jpg S1 E13 Neeku, Tam & Yeager.jpg S1 E13 Flix, Orka & gorg.jpg S1 E14 Star Destroyers & TIE fighter.jpg S1 E14 Tam, Kaz, Torra & Synara.jpg S1 E14 Torra, Pyre & Doza.jpg S1 E14 Synara.jpg S1 E14 Pyre, Phasma & Kragan.jpg S1 E14 Vonreg & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Doza & Pyre.jpg S1 E15 BB-8 & Kaz.jpg S1 E15 Kaz & Synara.jpg S1 E17 Poe & BB-8.jpg S1 E? Pyre, Tam & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E? Tam, Pyre & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E? Kaz & Leia.jpg S1 E? Hux & stormtroopers.jpg Category:Star Wars Resistance